


Of Fire and Thunder and Breakfast

by DancedWithTheWind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Except maybe Sam, Fluff, M/M, everyone is happy, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancedWithTheWind/pseuds/DancedWithTheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where breakfast is made, eye contact is established, and breakfast ends up forgotten. Aka the one where Dean and Cas are so sickeningly in love that Sam pities himself for having to witness it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fire and Thunder and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Cut a Long Story Short](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609267) by [cumberbellins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbellins/pseuds/cumberbellins). 



> Because that was an incredibly adorable oneshot that you should definitely check out if you love Destiel and want to treat yourself to some happy fluff. And it gave me such feels that this thing here happened. I have no regrets.

 

Sometimes, Dean has to pinch himself to make sure that this is really his life. He enters their large open kitchen and sees the sunlight pouring in through the tall windows, promising a beautiful day. He notices Sam sitting at the kitchen table, lazily reading through a stack of newspapers on the search for a new hunt. And he hears the distant sound of water running upstairs, indicating that Cas finally got up and is taking a shower.

It all seems too good to be true, living this peaceful life with his brother and his angel and in between going for hunts every now and then. But the last months have shown that it is possible, this routine of theirs, and Dean certainly doesn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Instead, he makes his way over to the fridge, perusing its contents and turning to his brother.

"You in for some eggs and bacon, Sammy?"

"Yeah, thanks. No bacon for me, though" comes the reply, and Dean snorts softly. He'll never understand how such a diet could bring forth someone as gargantuan as his brother, but whatever. He is certainly not going to change his diet into what Sam calls the 'healthier and more wholesome option'; greasy food is just too good for that.

As Dean is cracking some eggs into a bowl, he hears the shower turn off. He feels a smile form on his face, and then quickly focuses on whisking the eggs. He's just happy that Cas will come down soon, which means they can have breakfast immediately when it's done. It's not like he's been missing his angel ever since he got out of bed half an hour ago, took a shower himself, and started preparing breakfast. Dean pours the yolky mass into a pan determinedly. Nope, not at all.

 

* * *

 

He can feel the exact moment Cas enters the room. The sun shining on his back through the window behind him seems just a little warmer, the sizzling of the eggs a little louder, the beating of his heart just that tad bit more rapid. He knows Cas is watching him, but he forces himself to finish scrambling the eggs evenly, and only after he put some seasoning on them does he allow himself to look up.

Cas is leaning against the doorframe, clad in slacks and a crisp white shirt, his hair still slightly wet from his shower. He looks so beautiful that Dean's breath stalls for a moment, and he thinks _this is ridiculous, you've been with that man for over a year now, quit being such a sentimental pussy_. But by now Dean knows that this is only the beginning, so he steals himself and grips the spatula tighter before raising his eyes to Cas' face.

Cas is looking at him. Such a simple action, if it weren't for the fact that Cas has achieved ultimate mastery on conveying his very thoughts and feelings through his gaze. His blue eyes are trained unwaveringly on Dean, just that shade darker and more intense than they usually are, and now that Dean has looked into them he cannot look away. 

There is nothing more exhilarating than having Cas look at him like that. Like he is the sun and the moon and the stars and Cas is staring at him in silent awe. Like he is as vast and liberating as the sky that Cas loves to fly through. Like he is good and precious and infinitely valuable and Cas will never ever let him go. Dean is dimly aware that his breathing has become uneven, but the only thing he can think of right now are the opposing feelings of _I don't deserve this kind of devotion_ and _please, Cas, never stop looking at me like that._

As if he had heard him, Cas' gaze intensifies even more, his face deadly serious, and he stands up straighter as if to answer an unspoken challenge. Dean can see the love pouring even wilder from his eyes and before realizing it, he is already halfway across the kitchen and then in the doorway. He stands right in front of Cas now, and the air around him seems to buzz. Dean takes one last step forward and crowds Cas against the wooden doorframe, only knowing he needs to get closer.

His chest is against Cas' and he can feel it rising and moving with each breath. Cas is still staring at him, only now that they are so close, Cas has to actually look up to see into his eyes and damn if that position doesn't do things to Dean. He can feel the desire building in his stomach, and in a last effort to calm himself down he rests his forehead against Cas' and closes his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing.

But Cas has different plans. He hooks his fingers into the loops of Dean's jeans and pulls him even closer. Their hips collide and Dean moans and the rest of the world fades away.

"Dean" Cas growls, and tugs at his jeans again. "Look at me."

Castiel's voice is raw power vibrating through him and Dean forces himself to open his eyes.

"Do you have even the slightest idea of how much I love you?"

He asks it almost desperately, and Dean wants to answer, wants to say that _if it's only a fraction of what I feel for you, it's still more than I would ever expect_ , but he doesn't find his voice in time before Cas continues.

"I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. Sometimes I look at you and it scares me how much I love you."

He breaks off for a moment, breathes in raggedly, and the stars in his eyes turn into steel.

"Because if anything ever took you from me..." Cas sounds as inexorable and glacial as an ice storm, and Dean shivers.

"There is nothing I would not do to find you. I would search heaven and hell and every dimension in between." Something sparks in his blue eyes and breaks free, the air around them sizzling with an almost palpable static that raises the hairs on Dean's forearms.

"I would lay waste to this entire planet to get to you." There is fire in his eyes and thunder his voice and Dean's mind goes blank except for _want_ and _need_.

Castiel switches to Enochian and continues talking heatedly, the smooth syllables caressing Dean's skin and igniting his heart. At this point, he is whimpering unabashedly and trying to open the buttons on Cas' shirt with shaking hands. Even though Dean is the one crowding Cas against the doorframe, the only thing holding him up right now are Cas' fingers still hooked into his jeans, pulling Dean towards him and keeping him standing.

When Castiel starts dropping kisses on Dean's jaw and down his neck in between talking, Dean gives up on unbuttoning Cas' shirt. His hands helplessly clench the fabric, then tug at it aimlessly in the hopes of somehow loosening the material and getting it off of Cas. Cas, who now lifts his lips from Dean's collarbone and just looks at him for a while, staring into his eyes as if they hold all the secrets in the universe, before he goes on almost softly, his voice a low rumble:

"You are mine, Dean Winchester, and never forget it."

At this, Dean breaks.

"Cas," he gasps, not even caring how wrecked he sounds. "Cas, please".

He has no idea what exactly he's asking for, only knows that if he doesn't get more of Cas right now, he might just die.

Luckily, Cas seems to understand anyway. He lets go of the jeans and instead wraps his arms around Dean's back, pressing Dean's torso tighter against his and fitting his head next to Dean's. Then, when they are as close as only possible, he zaps them upstairs into their bedroom.

He makes sure that there is no doubt left in Dean's mind afterwards as to how much he means to Castiel.

 

* * *

 

"Great," mutters Sam Winchester as he gets up from the kitchen table and heads over to the stove. "Just great."

If he weren't so glad that Dean was happy, he would be seriously disturbed by the changes in his big brother. His big brother, who used to hate showing any sort of deeper emotion or vulnerability. His big brother, who is now an absolute goner for an angel. Who actually forgets about _food_ in the presence of said angel. And about the roughly two hundred times where Sam had begged him to tone down the PDA. Seriously, it's 8 o'clock in the morning and thus way too early for Sam to be prepared to see his brother engage in an epic make out session with an angel in the kitchen doorway.

He really needs to get his own place, he thinks petulantly, as he scrapes the completely burnt egg out of the frying pan.

 

 

 


End file.
